


smitten as a kitten

by halcyonwhispers



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, M/M, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: The first time Taeyong made Sicheng purr was a complete accident.
The second time… Not so much.





	1. first time

**Author's Note:**

> im in another kpop fandom. This is my first time writing REAL people, so im twice as nervous about posting this but the ship is too great and has consumed my thoughts.
> 
> now with FANART!!! MY FIRST FANART EVER!! OMG LOOK AT IT!! nICE ART

Taeyong spotted Sicheng stretching in the corner, a long leg elegantly placed up on the bar, hand lightly gripping his ankle.

His head tilted a little, eyes taking in the sight as the edge of his mouth tugged upward.

He looked so concentrated, gaze uncharacteristically serious as if he was in deep thought. His bushy tail, a soft cream color, was uncurled from his waist, a testament to how off-guarded he must’ve felt at the moment.

“We’re back!” Jaehyun called out, holding up the plastic bags filled with the treats the members asked them to bring back from the store.

Taeyong saw Sicheng’s pale ears twitch in their direction before looking over. He blinked those big brown eyes, a sudden smile creeping its way onto his full lips. His heart did a weird stuttering at the way his face instantly softened, at the way it turned a pretty shade of pink. He ripped his eyes from Sicheng’s figure, and for some reason, all the sounds in the practice room sprung to life.  

Donghyuck and Mark were in the middle of the room trying (and failing) to sing BTS’ Cypher Part. 4, while Yuta and Taeil cheered them on from the floor. Both of the youngsters’ drooping ears flopped as they started to bounce around at the height of the song. Under the room’s blaring light, he could see everyone was sweaty from practice, clearly in need of the drinks and snacks they brought back for them.

He looked back at Sicheng (noting the attractive shine of sweat on his hairline) and grinned back at him, fighting off a blush of his own, pulling up the plastic bag he held in hand.

As Jaehyun went around the room passing out everyone’s request, Taeyong took out the spoon and small carton of strawberry ice cream from the bag. Never leaving his gaze, he walked over to Sicheng and handed it to him. “Thank you,” he responded, head bowed a little, cheeks glowing a darker red now.

“It was nothing,” he said, sitting down and leaning against the mirror. And it really was nothing. What kinda of boyfriend would Taeyong be if he didn’t get him anything?

Taeyong watched as Sicheng sat down next to him, fingertips toying with the lid and the spoon. “I didn’t…” He kept his head down, embarrassed. He could see how long and dark his eyelashes were from this spot.

His heart flickered again.

“Sicheng.” He glanced up at him. “You didn’t need to tell me anything.” Again, what kind of boyfriend would he be if Sicheng had to tell him what he wanted from the store?

Here Sicheng’s little smile grew bigger, and he finally looked at him. “Thank you,” he whispered, and even though he already said it, the words this time were tender, just for him to hear.

Instantly, Taeyong’s face flooded with blood. He only had a second to glance at the members, grateful everyone else was too entranced in teasing Donghyuck about his rapping skills.

When he looked back at his boyfriend, Sicheng was already happily eating the ice cream. Taeyong nodded to himself, happy that he got the choice right. Then again, Sicheng would’ve probably been happy with any ice cream flavor.

The second the thought passed through his head, Taeyong frowned, remembering the 15 minutes spent standing in front of the freezer isle, wondering what flavor Sicheng would like better. He stood there for so long that he started to imagine the cashier, some rabbit hybrid, was starting to recognize him through his mask.

Well damn.

“Taeyong,” he heard off to the side. He looked back to find Sicheng holding out a spoonful of ice cream. “Ahh,” he smiled, lips parting as he said it.

He didn’t even bother to look to see if anyone was watching, too invested in the sweet look Sicheng was giving him. He leaned forward, hand wrapping around his, lips curling around the cheap plastic spoon and the ice cream. It was surprisingly creamy, and sweeter than he would’ve thought it was. As he pulled away, he could’ve sworn Sicheng’s pupils started to dilate, but a blink later, they looked normal.

His nose caught onto the faint scent of nerves and something even sweeter than the ice cream. His Husky genes may have diluted over the generations, taking away all the visual but not the interior animalistic characteristics.

“G-good?” Sicheng asked. His tail flickered towards him, lightly hitting his thigh. He quickly shoved more ice cream into his mouth.

Seeing him flustered, plus the lingering smell of _something_ , made Taeyong awkwardly clear his throat, blinking several times to clear his head. “Y-yeah, it was good.” Did that sound casual? Probably not. Shit. 

Before them, the song ended and now the rest of members were making a game of challenging each other to sing their parts in Fire Truck. Someone started to play it on the speakers.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that song,” he admitted, nodding to the rest of NCT 127. He half hoped to redeem himself from whatever _that_ was. “What about you?”

A peek at the younger had his stomach dropping. The half panicked, half confused expression on Sicheng was all Taeyong needed to see to understand. He repeated what he said, slower and a little louder so he could hear over the loud music in the background.

“Oh.” He scooped up more of the frozen treat and stared at it for a moment before nodding. “It’s a really good song, so it’s not…boring to hear, um, a lot?” Sicheng didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes locked in his lap, cheeks once again flaring up. “Did I say that…right?” One of his hands let go of the cup of ice cream and cupped his shoulder, fingers digging deep enough into the muscle to probably relieve some of the stress.

“Yes,” he said without hesitating. “You said it perfectly.” Sicheng kept his face down, lower lip caught between his teeth.

Taeyong reached out and took one of his hands in his, entwining their fingers together.

(in the back of his mind, he knew he could play this off as platonic if anyone noticed)

Sicheng’s eyes widen, looking at him then at their hands. He saw his eyes flint back to where everyone continued to obliviously sing. He could feel his heartbeat in his palm.

He swallowed down the urge to kiss him right then and there in front of everyone else, or to simply hold him in his arms. He wanted that look off his face. Sicheng shouldn’t ever look like that.

Taeyong recalled the rare nights when it was just the two of them in the dorms, snuggled under the sheets after sex, hearing Sicheng’s mumbled worries about how he sounded. No matter how many times Taeyong told him his accent was hardly there, he couldn’t seem to stop that anxiety from forming stress.  

Leaning closer, he probed, “Does your shoulder still hurt?” Sicheng opened his mouth, free hand putting down the ice cream cup and pushing it away to the side. Taeyong could already see the lie on his tongue. “Tell me the truth.” His jaw closed with a click.

Finally, he nodded, thumb drawing circles on the back of his hand.

“Turn around.” He should’ve done this the first time he mentioned this.

“What?” Sicheng gapped, his sandy ears standing at full attention on his head. If he could, Taeyong would rub the back of one and coo that he would always take care of his kitten. However, it was clear he couldn’t do that at the moment, and instead tapped him on the shoulder, urging him to hurry up and turn.

“What are you going to do, Taeyong?” he asked even as he did as he was told, his back was to Taeyong’s front. “Taey- ohh _hh—_!” Sicheng slapped a hand over his mouth before the squeal could completely form.

Taeyong hummed, glad Sicheng was facing away so he couldn’t see his evil smile. “I’m just giving you a massage, calm down.” With one hand, he gently but firmly gripped his shoulder while he used the palm of the other to tenderly rub along the length of his left shoulder blade.

“ _Oh_ ,” his voice sounded tight after a minute of the repetitive motions. Just as he started on the other side, he saw Sicheng’s tighten hand over his mouth.

Taeyong inched closer to his ear, muttering if he should stop. At his head-shake, Taeyong brought his fingers to his nape, taking in the angelic, pale pillar of his neck as he did so. He put some pressure on it, once again muttering lowly, “Does that feel good?”

**_Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ **

Taeyong’s eyebrow drew together, his fingers pausing at once on his skin. The vibrations climbed up his fingertips to his hands, causing his mouth to open and then close at the sensation. The sound came from Sicheng, like a deep, smooth rumbling from within his chest. Taeyong could see him lean back into his touch, eyes blissfully closed.

There.

There was that sweet smell, like sugar water in his mouth. Hell, his mouth actually started to water. Taeyong had to gulp down the need to suckle on his boyfriend’s neck until it blossomed with purple flowers.

“Um, Sicheng…”

Sicheng’s gaze ripped open and all at once, the purring stopped.

“Did you just…purr?”

“I- Uh, y-yes…”

“I didn’t think you could purr.”

“Neither did we,” chirped a voice from behind them. In that moment Taeyong realized the room was deadly silent expect from them two. He craned his head around. Everyone watched them in either curiosity or in questioning raised brows.

Fuck that, Taeyong is not taking that bullshit today, he just found out his boyfriend could purr.

“What?” he snapped, but everyone simply gave him a bland/amused look. “His back hurt! I was just—” Sicheng stood up, back still facing him.

“I’m going to the dorms,” he quietly said. He rushed to the exits, never glancing back at him. His hands were fisted against his sides, his back tight as a bow ready to snap. Taeyong just barely caught a glance of his bright crimson face before Sicheng pushed past the doors and left.

“Dang, whacha do, hyung?” 

He didn't know. 


	2. pretty kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyong inwardly groans and then outwardly moans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "unedited and posted at 12:30 on a school night,"
> 
> great life choices by me
> 
> 10/29/16: i edited everything in this chapter now :)

 

The following two weeks were practically death to Taeyong.

Sicheng hardly talked to him, his cheeks burning up if he looked at him for too long. It even seemed like he _tried_ to speak as little as possible whenever Taeyong was in the room.

There was no longer little talks at night, or early morning cuddling on the couch just before anyone else got up. Even inviting Sicheng to go get sundaes failed miserably when he muttered something about watching anime with Yuta and promptly proceeded to leave the room.

“What?” Yuta had asked. “He really wants to see One Piece.” That didn’t keep Taeyong from staring dejectedly off into space.

Jaehyun walked by at that second, long black tail swaying from side to side, smirking. “What did you two even fight about? It couldn’t have been the purring, right? I purr all the time.” To make his point, he let out a long purr only to cut himself off at the dry look Taeyong shot him.

Yuta placed his head on the palm on his hand, lips twisted in thought. “It doesn’t hurt, right?”

“No, it’s…like laughing or giggling?”

Yuta shrugged. “Well, maybe it’s ‘cause he’s a Ragdoll—”

Taeyong waved him off, shaking his head. “I doubt his pedigree has a lot to do with this.”

“Maybe some room between you two wouldn’t hurt…,” Taeil started from his spot on the couch. Taeyong glared at him. “Come on, Taeyong. Don’t give me that face, I’m not telling you to disown him or anything. But some room could be a good thing.” He glanced at him then back down to the book he was skimming. “You both are acting like some couple going through their a breakup or something—”

“It’s _not_ a breakup!” Taeyong retorted, irritation bleeding through his words.

Taeil frowned, staring at him in surprise. Yuta and Jaehyun fell silent, wearing similar looks.

Taeyong instantly felt a wave of dread and shame wash over him. “Sorry,” he lowered his gaze to his hyung and couldn’t even glance in Yuta and Jaehyun’s direction.

“Boy,” he heard Jaehyun whisper. “I hope you two make up quickly if you’re going to be this moody.”

 

 

 

 

 

They started watching _Train to Busan_ that night, despite his warnings it might be too much for Mark and Donghyck.

(but mostly he couldn’t handle being so close to sicheng with this heavy thickness between them)

The pups both booed at him after he said that.

“We’re not kids, hyung!” Donghyuck urged. “Well I’m not. Mark kinda is.”

“Oi!”

After separating them, the movie was put on and started. The only light in the room came from the TV screen. Every now and then Taeyong would glance over to Sicheng, who just happened to sit on the other side of the couch- with two people in between them. He noticed that Sicheng never peeked over at him like Taeyong kept doing.  

Taeyong knew he should respect his privacy and wait until Sicheng gave him the ok to talk, but…there’s never been this type of conflict between them before. Should he apology for the massage? Was it because of the purring? Was it because it was in front of everyone else?

He knew that cat hybrids could purr and there wasn’t any kind of social taboo against it, so why was Sicheng acting like he basically marked him in from of the rest of the members?

Did Taeyong make him feel uncomfortable? Was that the reason he never purred around him before that? It obviously came out by accident, and neither one of them meant to do that, so was it because of him?

He glanced over to him from the corner of his eye, spying Jaehyun leaning into Sicheng’s ear to whisper something about drinks and candy.

Taeyong’s mouth slipped into a deep frown as he saw Sicheng smile and lean back into Jaehyun, the other’s black ears brushing against the side of Sicheng’s head. It was a big contrast of colors between his inky black hair against the creamy blond. The longer he kept his gaze on them, the harder the ball of jealousy mounted up in his throat. Then all at once, he looked away, ashamed of feeling that.

It wasn’t like they were doing anything wrong, or intimate.

Nothing at all.

Suddenly he noticed a murmur of words going around to each member until Yuta was left to mutter, “Sicheng and Jaehyun are going to get snacks. What do you want?” All at once, Taeyong’s eyes looked at Sicheng, only to see him purposely looking the other way. Jaehyun met his gaze instead, brow perked up like he was waiting on his answer.

His chest was tight as an idea started to form inside his mind.

He had to go with Sicheng.

So as he stared at Jaehyun, he forced all thoughts into his eyes, hoping that they would transmit. Jaehyun frowned, his mouth opening like to question him until he saw Taeyong’s lips go into a thin line. He probably looked desperate, and while he would usually hate to expose himself like this, he knew it needed to be done.

“Um,” Jaehyun started, loudly enough to attract the attention of Taeil, who sat by Yuta’s feet. “I actually really wanna see this next part.” He nodded to the TV just as a zombie hoard filled the screen. “Who wants to go instead?” Sicheng’s tail sharply slapped his stomach. “ _Oww_! What?”

Despite the mixture of embarrassment and remorse on Sicheng’s face, Taeyong immediately lifted his hand up. “I’ll go!”

He ignored the shared look Yuta and Taeil shared, and after he tapped Mark and Donghyck to ask what they wanted, he silently walked to the door where Sicheng wordlessly gave him a mask to slip over his mouth and nose.

The cold nip outside had Taeyong zipping up his sweater and eyeing Sicheng’s baggy sweatshirt, hoping it was warm enough for him.

“So,” he tried, slightly annoyed that the mask made his voice sound muffled.

Sicheng, however, looked away from him, his own white mask covering up most of his face. His ears were flat against his skull, lowered like his was trying to make himself smaller.

The action left him feeling twice as worried, the pondering fact that this was his fault seemingly made more sense.

Taeyong could practically smell his anxiety rolling off his body as they continued to walk towards the gas station.

Finally he closed his eyes for a moment. He couldn’t force him to say anything if it was making him this uncomfortable about it.

“Sicheng, you don’t have to say anything, but I’m sorry if I made you feel…bad.”

Taeyong wasn’t going to make the same mistakes he made back when he was a kid. He was older now, and he understood when he messed up. “I…” He pushed his hands into his pockets as they took a turn, passing a man on the phone. His curly poodle tail wagged whenever he snorted into his cellphone.

The man voice was the only one they heard as they continued on. They were leaving the less crowded neighborhoods, walking into the increasingly silent streets. 

He glanced back at his boyfriend. Sicheng stared at him with those wide brown eyes. It made his heart ache to be so close and yet so clueless about how he messed up. “I’m just really sorry. For whatever it was that I did wrong.” Taeyong kept his eyes to his feet, chest tight.

“Taeyong!”

His feet froze to the ground in his surprise, because it had been at least a good two weeks since he last heard his name on Sicheng’s lips.

Just as he turned around, his eyes snapping to him in shock, Taeyong felt the soft sensation of bare lips over his clothed mouth. His eyes grew to the size of saucers as he took in Sicheng leaning into him, his white mask pulled down under his chin.

When Sicheng finally pulled away, his hand reached out to cup his cheek, a beautiful pinkness tinting his. His lips looked a rosy color in the chill. His ears were still lowered like before, and if possible, he smelled even more anxious than in the past two weeks.

“Taeyong, it’s not that, I just—” But before he could finish, Taeyong hugged hum, drawing him into his arms.

Taeyong almost sighed at the warmth he drew from Sicheng. The past weeks were driving him crazy. No touches, no speaking, no warmth. Now, as he had to stand a little on his toes to really hug him, all the pieces of his heart cried.

“You’re not mad?” he whispered into his ear, trying not to shiver in the cold.

Sicheng’s arms were around shoulders, leaning closer to him. “No! I was never angry, Taeyong. I just was…embarrassed.”

His words came out in a rush, stuttering through his Korean. “I usually don’t purr many times, but I know I haven’t really purred around you much, and I thought if I started to randomly purr, you would think I was weird, and you wouldn’t, um, wouldn’t want me? B-but I just- I just really love you, Taeyong.”

Taeyong’s mouth was left open, and when he pulled away from him, Sicheng blushed all the way to his neck, his eyes looking everywhere but at him.

“Are- are you serious?” He didn’t even know where to begin picking apart all of that.

Sicheng thought so much, too much. Taeyong now understood that this past two weeks must’ve been just as hard for Sicheng as it had been for him.

He closed his eyes and nodded.

“Sicheng.” His boyfriend slowly reopened his eyes.

Taeyong’s hands slipped into his as he said, “You could be the weirdest person on earth, with a stubby tail and half an ear, and I would still love you.” His fingers laced themselves between his, and at Sicheng’s tiny gasp, he could start to smell that familiar scent, like sugar and honey on the plain of his tongue.

He now realized what the taste was, or rather, what it meant.

“I love you,” he whispered, staring deeply into his eyes. Sicheng slowly blinked, once, and started to lean forward, a slight tremble in his movement. Taeyong closed his eyes and pushed forward, one hand coming up to pull down his mask when

_ PARADISE-DISE-DISE  _

They ripped apart as the song boomed through the silent night, ripping the mood to shreds. Taeyong looked around, expecting to see a fan running towards them with a speaker (because even though they’ve debuted only a year ago, he’s seen some crazy shit) but instead found nothing. Sicheng shared the same confused look on his face, glancing around until he suddenly pressed his lips together and gave him an exhausted look.

“What?” Taeyong asked over the sound. Damn it sounded so close. Where was it coming from?

Sicheng’s mouth twitched into a smile as he clearly fought against laughing. He pointed to Taeyong’s pants pocket.

He looked down and cursed, scrambling to take out his phone. “What do you want?” he snapped into the phone, not even bothering to check who it was first.

_“Wow, rude. First, hello hyung, I’m doing well, but I’m really craving my cola right now.”_

Taeyong almost groaned at hearing the maknae giggle next. _“You know no one else wanted to be the one to call you ‘cause they said you’d be mad? I didn’t believe them, and I_ would _regret this more if it wasn’t for my parched throat.”_ Taeyong wanted to smack him, and usually he could hold back, but this time, he really wanted to slap Donghyuck upside the head.

Laughter caught his ear over Donghyuck’s whining. He glanced over at Sicheng, only to find him hunched over, a hand covering over his mouth and smothering the angelic sounds.

(he so in love)

He flushed, shooting Sicheng a look, and turned away from him. _“It’s been 20 minutes and the nearest gas station is five minutes away, hyung. Why are you two taking so long?”_ In the background he heard Mark telling him to shut up and let him watch the movie.

“We’ll be back soon,” he said shortly, cheeks feeling like fire in the chilly night. Sicheng was still cracking up behind him.

 _“Don’t forget my candy,”_ Mark suddenly screeched into the phone before he hung up.

Seriously? Taeyong didn’t mind taking care of the members, especially the younger ones, but having them cut into the moment like this (unknowingly) gave him a headache.

“Taeyong,” Sicheng came up to him, mask over his mouth again. He could see the adorable way his eyes wrinkled, telling him he was smiling underneath. His hand slipped back into Taeyong’s, and he had to take a moment to figure out that whatever problem there had been, disappeared. “After we get the things and get back, can we…?” Sicheng’s pupils widened with each word, that fucking shy tone in his voice making his knees go weak.

Taeyong responded by yanking him towards the gas station.

 

 

 

“Finally!” Taeil craned his neck to look at them as they stepped into the room. After some more grumbling, Taeyong and Sicheng passed out all the items to each member. Taeyong was close to shaking the can of coke before giving it to Donghyuck but opted out of doing that, more eager to get into the bedroom and avoid that drama.

“Thanks huyng,” he sang as the can slipped into hands.

Taeyong responded by flicking his floppy beagle ear instead. “Learn to be more patient next time.” He focused his attention on him as he heard Sicheng tell the older members he was going to bed early.

Yuta instantly complained and tried to get him to finish it with them. “It’s almost over!” No it wasn’t, but if Sicheng knew, he simply shrugged. Taeyong plucked off his sweater and threw it over the armchair. He needed to remember to grab it when he could.

“Really tired, Yuta. Sorry.” He took off his mask, looking completely unapologetic. He said goodnight to everyone, meeting Taeyong’s eyes for one lazy second as he walked into the darkened hallway, down to his room.

Taeyong’s heart started to pound against his ribcage, begging him to hurry up and follow after him. But he knew he had to _wait_. He had to wait long enough so it wouldn’t look too weird, yet at the same time he needed to leave soon enough so they would have time before Taeil walked into his room wondering why Taeyong was naked.

In the end of the movie, with all of its great special effects and even greater actors, couldn’t keep him sitting past 18 minutes.

(yes he counted)

He made up some excuse about wanting to go to bed early, and waved off Taeil and Jaehyun’s booing. He wondered over into the hallway, the corner of his eyes watching to see if anyone was looking in his direction as him crept deeper into the darkness. Once he knew he was completely out of view, he took a deep breath and slipped into the last room at the end of the hall.

His ears caught up to what was going on before his eyes could completely adjust.

“Taeyong, _ahh_ …” Sicheng whispered, gasped, spread out on his bed, the faint glow of the city lights printed on his bare body from the opened window. His hand was between his legs, long fingers curled around his dripping arousal, his wrist slowly pumping him. His tail flicked back and forth, a sign of his desperation.

His name on his lips sent shiver down his spine. Taeyong locked the door, breath still in his lungs as he smelled the _need_ in the air.

He strode to the bed, a growl overflowing from his throat as Sicheng reached for him. “So long. You took long,” his voice quivered like he was on the verge of tears. Taeyong took in the sight over him, arms on either side of his head. One of Sicheng’s ears fluttered when he leaned down and kissed him.

“ _Mmm_ …” Taeyong breathed hard against his mouth, tongue swirling over his own, relishing in the taste. Sicheng pressed up against him, a hand wet from his precome coming up to caress his cheek. “Sicheng, Sicheng, Sicheng…” He moaned into his lips, cock hard inside of his pants. He tried to ease the ache by blindly rutting against his thigh.

The kiss was too sloppy in their lust, both of their chin shiny with spit once they pulled apart to take in the cool air. Strings of saliva tied their mouths together, and Taeyong could only muffle a groan at the daze look on Sicheng’s face. 

Before he could recover, Taeyong licked the side of his neck, slowly to taste the saltiness of his skin. His eyes closed as Sicheng moaned, hips thrusting upward to cause some friction on the dick he was currently neglecting.

He groaned something in Mandarin, low and weak. His tail wrapped around his thigh, arching his neck to the side to give Taeyong more access. Hands stroked up and down his back until they tugged on his shirt. Sicheng made an annoyed noise a second before Taeyong pulled away, a tremor in his arms as he slipped off his Tee.

He was always nervous getting naked around Sicheng, no matter how many times they had sex. To Taeyong, it felt like he was sharing himself in a way he would never to with anyone else.

Sicheng lips parted, eyes half closed when his hand found its way back to his cock. “Hmgh,” he cried out, probably realizing Taeyong’s gaze kept moving between his pretty cock and even prettier face. His blonde hair shone in the bits that the night lights shone down on it, looking like starlight. The Mandarin started up again, and while Taeyong didn’t understand many phrases, he managed to catch things like, “harder, harder, baby please”, “you’re so good to me”, and “fucking hot.”

The perfectionist in Taeyong quivered in fervor, dick twitching at the praises. “ _Aghhh_ , shit. S-Sicheng…” His boyfriend always blessed him with the praise, a thing Taeyong had only ever shared with him. He panted heavier after that, biting his bottom lip, and pushing his pants and soaking underwear down and off.

He had enough time to feel the clothing slip past his fingertips when Sicheng sat up, plush lips tenderly ghosting his chest. The moment later, he felt the slick warmth of his mouth take his perked nipple into his mouth, whimpering around it.

Somehow, the pleasure began to blur together, their soft moaning hopefully silent to the other members down the hall by the gnarly zombie movie they watched.

These times, these blissful moments with Sicheng always felt perfectly long and horrible short. It didn’t matter if it was a meaningful look after practice or sucking Sicheng until he started to cry, time bleed together.

Sicheng ended up on top of him, chest expanding and contracting with each gasp he let out. “You feel so good,” he gasped in Korean this time, eyes closing in the ecstasy. Behind him, his tail stood straight up, the pretty sandy color blaringly colorful against the dark backdrop of the room. His hips thrusted harder on him, hand trapping each moan that fell from his mouth.

“Mmmmm,” Taeyong threw back, unable to stop the noise.

Sicheng's back arched, a beautiful mewling dripping past his pouty lips as his hand tightened around his hard arousal. Taeyong bit down on his tongue to keep from moaning at the sight, pumping his wrist harder instead.

“Taey- _yong_...!” Sicheng begged, slender hands curling over Taeyong's shoulders, fingernails digging in. “Want you...now...” Taeyong's hand slipped from his dick, and started to caress his balls with a light touch.

The words sent a sharpened spike of heat into his belly, causing another rush of precome to drip from his ignored cock.

 _Fuck_ that was hot.

This time Taeyong ended up huskily growling, “ _Sicheng_.” Sicheng shivered on top of him, panting increasing with each passing moment.

“Please, Taeyong, _please_ ,” he pushed his hips down on his stomach. “F-fuck me. Fuck me hard.” His lips were wet and shiny from their kissing. Sweat had gathered at his hairline, damping his blonde fringe; all making Sicheng look like some ethereal creature for Taeyong to worship. 

Taeyong licked his lips, dizzy from the sounds Sicheng made.

He brushed his fingers on Sicheng's lower lip, inwardly marveling at the silkiness of the touch. Taeyong almost forgot what he was going to do.

“Where did this pretty mouth learn those words?” he hummed breathlessly, slipping one of the digits into his mouth, feeling the heat in his abdomen burst into flames.

To his shock, Sicheng opened his mouth wider, miracle tongue wrapping over his finger and suckling. Taeyong's hips stuttered to rut up into him, aching cock physically hurting at this point.

_Fuuuck_

Sicheng whimpered around him, his warm eyes (heavenly snippets of space) watched him through lowered black eyelashes, enjoying the perfect hell he was putting Taeyong through. The only indication of any other emotion was the darkening red hue of his ears.

“Taaeyong,” he moaned around his finger. “Fuck me.”

Taeyong's mouth found its’ way onto his, tasting the slight saltiness on Sichemg's tongue where his finger had been, drinking in every groan and muffled cry of his name as he aligned his dripping cock into his ass. Sicheng gladly widened his legs, softly moaning as their warmth combined.

Taeyong whimpered as an idyllic spark overtook his senses, setting everything aflame.

(everything screamed, begged, _sicheng_ )

Sicheng pressed his lips against Taeyong's cheeks, whispering simply, “pretty,” his fingers brushing through his locks. Taeyong felt the lingering blush on his cheeks resurface at the word and the affectionate gesture. His heart tightened, and kissed him on the corner of his mouth as he closed his eyes.

Taeyong pulled out and slowly refilled him, all sensations stuck on the breathy cries leaving Sicheng's mouth, and the sound of flesh resounding against flesh. He rolled his hips slow but harder with each thrust, enjoying every passing second he was inside of him.

Sicheng's hands came up to his face, cradling him and locking their lips together. His tongue felt like magic in Taeyong's mouth, causing his steady rhythm to jerk at how Sicheng sucked on his tongue, lips working masterfully to make him moan into his mouth. His teeth nipped at his bottom lip, nibbling just as Taeyong’s hand found its way between their bodies and gripped his dripping cock.

“Mmm- _Mhmm_... A _ah_!” Taeyong heard over the sound of their bodies, pumping him with each thurst. “C-close,” Taeyong could make out, and nodded, feeling the familiar tightening of his gut to be enough foreshadowing.

“Hot, baby. Make me wanna come because of you.” He somehow understood that phrase in Mandarin, his moaning increasing each time he slipped in and out of Sicheng. “Cum inside, baby. I want your cum inside.”

His hands slid up Sicheng’s slender torso, each of his thumbs pressings against a perk nipple, then down to his ribcage, fingertips lingering over them before ending up at his waist. He was always so sensitive during these moments just before he came. Taeyong wondered how much of a response he could get from him like this. So beautiful and perfect.

The purring started up here, loud and from deep within his chest. The sound was Taeyong’s turning point. The tightness in his abdomen tensed and tensed, feeling like he was going to burst right then. Taeyong quickened his hand, murmuring curses as Sicheng tightened around him.

“Gonna cum, Sicheng, gonna cum, _hmmhm,_ ” he groaned, hands continuing to explore his chest and flat stomach. Their hips rutted harder, faster, every moment drawing out to feel extraordinary.

A part of Taeyong wondered, half in a haze, how he would feel under his hands if he…

“ _Taaaeyo_ -,” Sicheng half stopped as he thumbed his slit, using his own precome to help his movement jerk him off easier.

His hips thrusted up once more time before he came hard. Sicheng came the next moment, coating his stomach with his cum, the purring slowing descending to a weak mewling.

Sicheng pulled himself off his dick, panting with closed eyes as he fell next to him in bed, cheeks rosy. He reached over the side of the bed, coming back with the shirt he was wearing before, and used it to swipe off the cum from their bodies.

After he finished, Taeyong tiled his head to him, lips chastely grazing his.

“I like your purring,” he muttered to him in the dimness.

Sicheng looked at him with surprise an instant before smiling then chuckling. “Wish I know that sooner.” He looked at him with such love, that even with knowing Taeyong would have to get up soon (the movie was almost over by now), he wrapped his arms around him to simply live in the bliss.

“I will do it more.”

Taeyong smiled into his hair, grateful for his kitten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miscommunication is the biggest villain, my guy. 
> 
> Sicheng would be the type to get extremely embarrassed after (wat he saw as) fucking up big time. Lololololol 
> 
> I hav another taewin in mind. Should it just be PG or fluffy and smut like this monster???

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? I hope everyone was in character. 
> 
> i'm on tumblr @ halcyonwhispers if anyone wants to talk (scream) to me about taewin lol
> 
> I hope that the tags were't too misleading! The smut happens next chapter lol, which btw, is half way done. 
> 
> Sicheng is a pure, sweet, child, so naturally i had to write him as a cat-boy. I first saw NCT 127 in Paju and I loved how everyone was in love with him, but taeyong’s love was really blunt, thus, otp was born. 
> 
> GIVE ME MORE FICS, MORE CONTENT WITH THESE TWO! AND yes, while the sugar daddy jokes are funny af, can we please stop looking at taewin’s relationship being one-sided? Winwin obviously cares about Taeyong just as much. 
> 
> Me: gets overemotional about a ship that will never happen.
> 
> You: shut up
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome (make me write faster)!! thanks for reading!


End file.
